Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular transmissive member, a vehicular decorating device, and a vehicular decorating method.
The present application claims priority based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2016-038897 filed on Mar. 1, 2016, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
In an interior structure of a vehicle, there is known a technique of providing a performance of light in which indistinct light flows or light with a pattern of characters or a logo indistinctly emerges.
For example Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2009-018747 discloses a technique including: a light diffusion plate which is installed in an interior decoration of a motor vehicle and a surface of which has a decorative design layer; and an LED (light emitting diode) that is installed on a rear surface side of the light diffusion plate, wherein light slits with transmittance are formed in the decorative design layer portion of the light diffusion plate. As a result, in a bright situation during the daytime or the like, the decorative design of the light diffusion plate is visually recognized while in a dark situation during the nighttime or the like, the decorative design is visually recognized in an indistinct manner with light emission of the LED from the rear side of the light diffusion plate.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2011-107547 discloses a technique including: an ultraviolet ray emitting portion that is arranged on a vehicular interior side; a printed portion in black light ink that makes a predetermined pattern visually recognizable with an ultraviolet ray irradiated from the ultraviolet ray emitting portion; and a visible light ray emitting portion that is arranged on a side opposite to (rear side of) the vehicular interior. In this case, with the irradiation of ultraviolet ray from the ultraviolet ray emitting portion, the black light ink becomes luminescent in the predetermined pattern. Then, with the irradiation of light from the visible light ray emitting portion, light with clarity is visually recognized via the external surface skin.